


Late Night Dance Party

by AcidClovers



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ibuki needs a better sleep schedule, Mikan is a mom friend?, and so do you, go to sleep, late night bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidClovers/pseuds/AcidClovers
Summary: Mikan is awoken by the sound of music. This is normal for someone dating a musican, but two am is not the time.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Late Night Dance Party

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie, I never wrote for this paring before, but I'm glad I did? anyways, carry on. I hope you enjoy!

Mikan was awoken by the familiar hum of music. This usually wouldn’t be a problem, as the ultimate nurse often woke up to the sound of music. The issue with it this time was that it was still very dark outside and there was no sign of activity, besides the occasional car.

Mikan rolled over to check the alarm clock on her bedside table, which read two-thirty am. The empty spot in the bed next to Mikan confirmed her suspicions.

Stepping out of bed, she treaded lightly to the source of music. She didn’t have to go far in her already tiny apartment. Ibuki stood against the kitchen counter, nodding her head to the beat.

Mikan sighed and shook her head. “Ibuki, why are you up so late?”

“Listening to music, of course,” Ibuki laughed as if Mikan’s question was silly and out of place.

“At two am?” Mikan raised an eyebrow at the other girl.

“Yep! It’s when Ibuki’s best thinking occurs!” Ibuki put her hands on her hips and lifted her chin as if she was making some kind of ‘point’.

“You should be sleeping.”

“Or, we could be dancing! C’mon sweet pea, dance with me!” Ibuki held her hand out, offering a dance.

“I-Ibuki, you know I can’t dance, I have two left feet,” she defended, her face flushing at her pet name.

“It's okay! Just follow my lead!” The taller girl took Mikan by the wrist and guided her into the kitchen.

Mikan stumbled after her, struggling to keep her balance. It was clear neither of them knew how to ballroom dance, as they were stepping on each other's feet and tangling their limbs.

At one point, Mikan's clumsiness caught up. Her leg must have hooked Ibuki’s because they both found themselves laying on the floor, gasping for breath.

Ibuki was the first to start laughing, Mikan following shortly after. The musician leaned over to kiss her girlfriend, humming as their lips met. They laid there, lips locked and absorbing each other's body heat.

Eventually, Mikan pulled away and sat up. “We should go to sleep. It’s awfully late.”

“It’s not a big deal! Ibuki stays up late all the time!”

“And it’s time we change that. Staying up this late all the time messes with your circadian rhythm. Lack of sleep lowers your ability to concentrate and can stunt mental and physical growth,” Mikan stood up, pulling Ibuki with her. “Sleep isn’t the enemy. Let’s go to bed, alright?”

“Yeah yeah. I guess I can’t argue with you,” Ibuki yawned and smiled. “Sleep sounds kind of nice, now that you suggest it.”

The two girls silently made their way to bed, minds foggy with the goal to rest.

Mikan smiled and slid under her covers. “Good night, Ibuki.”

“You mean good morning,” She corrected.

“Whatever, go to sleep.” Mikan clicked the lamp off and relaxed into Ibuki’s hold.

 _Sleep isn't a bad thing, and it's so much better with someone next to you_ Mikan though, drifting back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If it is currently past 12 am, go to sleep, I beg you.


End file.
